


Soundless Sunlight

by Sugar_and_Salt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Psychological, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun saw things. Things that weren't real. All of them were silent - except for Jongin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundless Sunlight

 

_"Sehun?"_

His eyes were glazed over as he stared ahead blankly.

_"Sehun? It's time to go inside, come on."_

For the longest time he didn't move an inch, didn't avert his gaze from the captivating brown orbs. They were warm and would have even seemed inviting if not for the tiny wicked spark dancing in them. It was so hard to look away though.

_"Sehun please. It's late and everybody else has gotten inside already. Come on. You should really get ready to sleep."_

He finally obliged, getting up ever so slowly as if afraid to startle the brunette into leaving. Even if he'd actually leave, Sehun knew that he would be back soon enough.  
While he was gently lead inside, he couldn't stop himself from craning his head to look back to the place where he was sitting in the shadows, attentive eyes following his retreating figure.

 

* * *

 

Sehun saw a lot of things. He saw things that weren't there.  
He knew that because his doctor always scrawled this into the reports when he felt like Sehun wasn't paying attention.  
There weren't many other things he knew and when he looked into the mirror he was met with the sight of tousled scarlet red hair, skin in the color of the freshly painted walls and a pair of dark eyes that were losing the energy to care with every passing day. He felt tired. In the morning, around noon, at night.  
People liked to ask him questions.  
 _How are you feeling?_  
What are you seeing?  
Are you alright?  
Sehun really didn't understand why they kept asking. When the most he did was staring at them with a slightly tilted head, tired of trying to placate them. Yet they kept asking and asking. Maybe they were the odd ones instead.

 

* * *

 

Sehun was about to stash away the drawing utensils as he had been told to when a flicked on light switch revealed the woman standing at the window. She turned around immediately and something about her seemed familiar. Like a face he had been looking up to when everything had still seemed snug, his memories dipped in cotton and pastel-colored powder.  
She was beautiful. A pity that she was no more.  
A pity that he had killed her.  
Her eyes bared none of the warmth he remembered. They held a cold gleam, not unlike the gun she pulled up to push it into the wild locks of hair.  
Sehun didn't even flinch as she pulled the trigger and the shot cut through the air as it did through her head. Quickly, painlessly, easily. Loud enough to drown out the sounds of red splashing against the clean white wall. His eyes followed the body crumpling together on the ground. Yet he remained rooted to the spot, watching the way the light bulb was reflected in the puddle of red.

_"Sehun! What did you do with all the paint?"_

 

* * *

 

'Hey. You want to play?'  
The voice was quiet and soft. Smooth. Like Jongin himself.  
Jongin.  
Sehun knew his name because he had one day whispered it into his ear.  
He had sneaked out to enjoy the silence of the attic and watch the particles of dust dance in the rays of sunlight streaming in.  
Yet Jongin had found him. He usually did.  
Sehun didn't bother to reply. For once people might find him up here if he talked. They never approved of him talking to anyone but them anyway. Besides, Jongin was rarely waiting for answers as he already scooted a little closer to him, sitting on his heels in an orderly fashion.  
'Look what I brought.' he murmured in that barely audible voice of his, holding up a blinking piece of metal.  
Sehun didn't even spare it a second glance, choosing to observe the way the sunlight was caressing the bronzed skin instead. Warmer than his wan, sickly shade of white. He could feel the difference as two hands slid up his arms, starting from the back of his hand and slowly wandering all the way up and dipping below the short sleeves of his T-shirt.  
Back down. Up again. The movement was careful but not fleeting as his hands firmly reached around to touch as much skin as possible, sharing his own warmth.  
After a while the brown orbs that had been fixed on the white expanse of skin flitted back up to him showing a playful unpredictability.  
'So pretty.'  
Sehun didn't relax. Neither did he do so much as flinch as the metal danced across his arm, mirroring the mirth in those eyes he was fixed on. It felt lighter, more precise as if it was skating across the cold skin like a dancer would on a frozen sea during winter.  
Long, fine lines running from his upper arm down in spirals. Ending in an elegant zigzag move before the other arm was blessed with the same artsy treatment.  
'Really pretty...', he whispered.

_"Oh no, you cut yourself again. Just when your skin has healed. Sehun you know you shouldn't do this."_

 

* * *

 

Sehun knew that others didn't like it when he was revealing what he saw.  
So he kept quiet, choosing to observe the figure of the middle-aged man sitting on the swing of the nearby playground. He didn't move a muscle as he pierced him with his gaze.  
Sehun wasn't unsettled. After all, he was just insane. There was no one there.  
Just a man casually making knots into some kind of rope while keeping their eyes locked. He knew him as well; remembered him as someone unwanted sneaking around at night, not bothering to switch on the light in their hallways.  
Maybe he ought to feel something akin to fear when all the kids slowly went home to leave the playground deserted and the man slowly got up.  
Step by step did he approach until he sank next to him on the bench.  
He didn't say a word which didn't surprise him since no one but Jongin would do so. So the man simply manhandled the loop he had knotted over his head and pulled at the string as if gesturing him to get up. Sehun remained seated however, causing a soundless snarl to run over the guy's face as he kept pulling until the loop was closing in on his neck. It burnt but he kept his hands balled into fists at his sides. It wasn't real. And even if it was, the man probably deserved as much gratification.  
He deserved it.  
Sehun deserved it.

_"Oh my- who gave you those cables? Let's get them off you, come here Sehun."_

 

* * *

 

It was interesting to note how vocal Jongin was. Everything else was so quiet.  
The people around him were quiet, the rooms were quiet, Sehun was quiet. Only Jongin was not.  
And even though he tried his hardest not to show, Sehun relished the sounds he made, every single one of them. He didn't even try to push him away as he clambered into his lap in the dead of the night.  
He hushed him, told him to stay quiet. As if Sehun wasn't either way.  
So he simply leaned back in the plush library chair, watching the moonlight play with the curls of dark hair as the heavy weight pinned him into place. With all the space occupied he had no choice but to rest his hands on the strong thighs bracketing him.  
Jongin didn't mind, even encouraged him by faintly whispering how good it felt into his ear. The strong hands were cupping his face as if he needed any further incentive to look into this mesmerizing eyes. He had always appreciated the warmth of his body yet the way his hands slipped below his shirt caused a foreign but delightful shiver to run down his spine.  
And still he wasn't sure whether the sounds he made weren't as much of a cause for those shudders if not more so.  
Jongin had told him to stay quiet and yet he was the one making all those sweet noises as he pressed himself against Sehun's lanky but broad frame.  
The warmth turned to heat.  
Sehun bit his lip in order to stay quiet until Jongin did it for him instead.  
As always Jongin seemed to know exactly what he needed. Quiet stuttery breaths and the rustling of fabric were the only sounds echoing through the empty room. And Jongin's enchanting mewls and breathy whimpers whispered into his ear, his neck, his lips. He could drown in them, just like that.  
Heat turned into a blinding, scorching white.  
And for once Sehun's eyes were drawn away from the equally blown pupils down to the fingers disappearing in between the plush lips to be lapped clean by the tongue that had just seconds ago danced with his' so gracefully. The moment of distraction had passed as quick as it had come and he lifted his dazed eyes to be met with the intense gaze of Jongin. He missed the only warning coming in the form of the slightest grin before his tongue darted out to attempt returning the white color to his now dusty rose cheeks.

 

* * *

 

It was really late when Sehun padded down the hallways in search of something he wasn't too sure of yet. Maybe he was yearning to see the moonlight, purely drenching the hallways.  
Maybe he seeked company. Solitude. Jongin. Yes. Maybe it was Jongin.  
What he found instead in the farthest corner of the building was a man both entirely familiar yet foreign. Features which had burnt itself into his mind from a much lower point of view. He remembered tiny white hands pulling at soft dress pants, wrinkling them and getting scolded in the process. His current facial expression seemed to be way past these gentle emotions however. Now there was nothing left but an accusation speaking of no forgiveness. Sehun understood that much.  
He hazily watched the man lifting the canister to pour himself with the poisonous smelling liquid, not even bothering to move. Not when the discarded plastic met the ground with a dull thud, not when the lighter was lit, a tiny flame flickering tauntingly against the darkness.  
There was no fascination on his features as the flame grew, greedily eating away at anything it could reach.  
Tearing at the hair, melting the flesh... And Sehun knew that he had killed yet another person.  
Only when the air became too sticky to actually provide him with any oxygen did the voices return.

_"A fire! It's burning! Get an extinguisher, quick! Sehun, out with you, leave the building!"_

A rough shove finally forced him to move and he slowly stepped down the hallway, all the commotion nothing but a dull white noise as his eyes suddenly fell on Jongin who kept their eyes locked until he stood mere inches from him.  
Sehun didn't make a move to return the kiss. It was soft, chaste even. Different from last time.  
A mere shy brush of their lips followed by a smile, no less careful.  
Then Jongin stepped past him and towards the flames that had begun to threaten the whole corridor.  
Sehun should have let him go. He really should.  
He deserved as much. What he didn't deserve was Sehun.  
No one deserved to be pulled down by Sehun.  
His hand still found the tanned upper arm and he was met with no struggles at all as he made his way down the hallway and to the outside where people had already gathered themselves and woolen blankets were handed out.

_"Sehun. Thank god you made it out. Take a blanket, here. It's cold"_

He didn't reply and took the blanket only to hand it over to Jongin, choosing to instead sink to the floor where he leaned against a wall with his knees drawn up. Jongin followed suit like a shadow managing to stand out in absolute darkness.

_"And you even brought along Jongin. You saved him. That was very brave of you."_

He felt a careful tug and turned to find the brunette struggling to put the blanket over both of them. He drew away a bit to help him silently. With an equally soundless sigh Jongin snuggled himself into his side.

 _"I didn't know you two were friends. It's good to see that. Sehun, please treat Jongin well, will you? He doesn't talk so don't be mean to him."_  
  
He only leaned into Jongin in response. His curls tickled his ear before they were replaced by a pair of lips, close enough for him to feel the hot breath brushing against it.  
"Hey." he whispered.  
A careful nip followed, teeth gently scraping against his earlobe.  
Sehun smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~  
> Thanks for reading up to this point!  
> This short little something has been written for the purpose of stress relief - since I was damn tired after finishing it I'd call it a success.
> 
> Whether you think that Jongin approached him for the very first time during the fire or has been there with Sehun all along...  
> ...it's ultimately up to you. Both is entirely possible and I'm not gonna ruin it for you by telling you my main idea about it~
> 
> As always, any form of feedback goes very well appreciated by me c:  
> Love,  
> Sugar_and_Salt


End file.
